


Here Comes The Sun

by diadema



Series: This Has Been A Public Service Announcement [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 2018 Summer Solstice Gift Exchange, FAQ, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diadema/pseuds/diadema
Summary: A narrative PSA for the 2018 Summer Solstice Gift Fic Exchange! All writers and ships welcome. :)Please help share and promote: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TMFUSummerGiftExchange2018/profile <3





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Sign-ups are NOW OPEN for our first ever [Summer Gift Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TMFUSummerGiftExchange2018/profile)! :D 
> 
> Many thanks to [InNovaFertAnimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InNovaFertAnimus/pseuds/InNovaFertAnimus) for helping me get this up and running (she's done a brilliant job with our Winter Exchanges and has been such a kind and invaluable resource for me) and to my fellow screenwriting buddy, [MilkshakeKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkshakeKate), who looked this over for me.
> 
> It was so lovely firing up FinalDraft to write this... unfortunately, AO3 does not maintain any of the formatting. So, we're improvising! :P The FAQ for the exchange itself (i.e. how to sign-up) can be found [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085962)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Encourage your writers: please help me share and promote this so we can get our WHOLE Fandom Family involved. All writers and all ships welcome. :)

INT. UNCLE HEADQUARTERS - SOLO’S OFFICE - DAY

NAPOLEON SOLO looks at ILLYA KURYAKIN - jaw set, awaiting

judgment - and back down at the FOLDER before him.

ILLYA

Well?

 

SOLO

Well, it certainly isn’t orthodox.

You do understand that this is

more of a—

 

ILLYA

Winter activity? I know. But why

not summer as well? Keep the

momentum, the involvement going.

Solo studies him a moment, serious.

SOLO

This means a lot to you,

doesn’t it?

 

ILLYA

(guarded)

Is good for the community.

 

SOLO

Oh, is _that_ who we’re

doing this for?

Illya glares at him.

SOLO (CONT’D)

Personally, I think you

 _enjoy_ writing.

 

ILLYA

And _you_ enjoy getting gifts.

 

SOLO

They don’t offend my capitalist

sensibilities, no.

He leans back in his seat, steeples his fingers.

SOLO (CONT’D)

So, a summer gift exchange...

 

ILLYA

That is the point of all this. Yes.

 

SOLO

And you’re here because you need a

poster boy for this whole operation.

Illya squares his shoulders.

ILLYA

I did _not_ say that.

 

SOLO

I was reading between the lines.

You need someone to rally the

troops, as it were, both over here

and at the Archive.

(beat)

Question is: why not

do it yourself?

 

ILLYA

You are better fit for the

position. I am...

He huffs, speaks through gritted teeth.

ILLYA (CONT’D)

I am not as good with people.

 

SOLO

Easy there, Peril. That sounded

 _dangerously_ close to a compliment.

(beat)

All right. You’ve found yourself a

spokesperson. Now, walk me through this.

 

ILLYA

It is much the same as before.

Three to five requests per writer

and up to two offers.

 

SOLO

Then you, or Waverly, more likely,

will pair us up and send out

the assignments. Still anonymous?

 

ILLYA

(nods)

We will rev—

A KNOCK at the door precedes GABY TELLER’s arrival. She looks between the men, arch.

GABY

I hope you’re not plotting anything

without me.

 

SOLO

Wouldn’t dream of it. Peril bring

you up to speed already?

Her eyes flick to Illya. A small smile.

GABY

I would say so.

 

SOLO

Then I’m sure you can keep

him on task.

(beat)

You were saying, Peril?

Illya clears his throat: flustered.

ILLYA

The stories are due June 10 and

will be shared on June 21—

 

SOLO

The Summer Solstice.

 

ILLYA

 _Da._ And the authors will be

revealed later.

(to Gaby)

You are coordinating the

sign-ups, yes?

 

GABY

Soon as Solo starts sending them

my way.

Solo leans forward, forearms resting on the desk.

SOLO

 _Speaking_ of which, who exactly am I

targeting here?

 

ILLYA

Anyone may join the exchange. We

are not some exclusive...

(waves hand)

_Clique._

GABY

And it’s not like they need to have

 _done_ one of these before either.

We’ll walk them through it.

 

SOLO

So, the plan is: make the rounds,

fan a few flames, recruit the

rookies and veterans alike.

 

ILLYA

Your plan is to spread rumors.

 

SOLO

No, nothing so crude as that.

A doubtful look from Illya. Solo holds up his hands, placating.

SOLO (CONT’D)

I merely intend to use the power of

 _suggestion..._ and let loose lips

do the rest.

 

GABY

The gift that keeps on giving.

 

SOLO

Precisely. Nothing like a bit of

intrigue to mobilize the masses.

 

ILLYA

Your plan means nothing if no one

signs up. We need less talking,

more _doing._

 

SOLO

And ‘doing’ you shall have. When’s

the end date on this thing anyway?

 

ILLYA

The 15th.

 

SOLO

The Ides of March. Huh. Who knew

you to be such a romantic?

 

ILLYA

(scoffs)

Is easy date to remember.

Solo catches Gaby’s frown.

SOLO

Something on your mind, Gaby?

 

GABY

The 15th. That doesn’t give us a

lot of time.

 

ILLYA

We need to act quickly.

A hum as Solo considers this.

SOLO

Far be it from me to ruin your

little fantasy world, Peril, but

not _everyone_ is as ruthlessly

efficient as you.

(beat)

People procrastinate, they get

busy, and look up one morning to

find the 15th has come and gone.

What then?

 

ILLYA

They can act as alternate. Step in

if someone can’t fulfill their assignment.

 

SOLO

Like a pinch hitter in baseball.

 

GABY

They just need to contact me. Let

me know they’d still like to participate.

She shrugs.

GABY (CONT’D)

It’s no real guarantee of anything,

but they might get a story out of

it. Help save the day.

 

ILLYA

It is also why we have space

between the deadline and reveal.

For the, “pinch hitters”, as you

call them, and those writers that

need more time.

 

GABY

Just not _too much_ time.

 

ILLYA

(dark)

No, not too much time. It is _their_

responsibility to let me know if

that is the case. And if they don’t...

He trails off.

SOLO

Then it’s _your_ responsibility to

keep them accountable.

(beat)

God help the writer who takes

advantage of your generosity.

 

ILLYA

That includes _you,_ Cowboy. You do

not get special treatment this time

around.

 

SOLO

What can I say? My Muse is a fickle mistress.

 

GABY

Only your Muse, Solo?

 

SOLO

(mock indignation)

 _Et tu,_ Gaby?

She grins.

GABY

Come on, boys. Time to get to work.

Illya holds the door open for her as they leave.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I may be a Gallya writer, but I am trying to reach as many writers (and as many pairings) as possible! If you're on Tumblr, I'd be so, so grateful if you could help share/promote the [signup link](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TMFUSummerGiftExchange2018/profile). 
> 
> If you're like me and don't have a Tumblr, but still want to help me get the word out, why not drop by your favorite authors' fics and pass the link along? :) The personal touch goes a long way (that's how I got involved in the Winter exchange!) and it'd be great to rally the community around here.
> 
> Still unsure about joining? I'm here to chat, to beta, talk you through any ideas, and/or help out however I can!
> 
> Thank you again! Let's make this Exchange a great one! <3


End file.
